Continue My Story Seras
by Alonelyhawk
Summary: So long I sat, waiting. Years went by like days, months were minutes. Seras it's time, wake up. {Small writing I did while bored}


Just a small tid bit I wrote a few years back and found while searching through old hidden folders

I do not own Hellsing, Nor do I plan to just decided to freewrite.

It had been ten years already. Ten years of quiet solitude, locked away in that jail cell. Blood starved, they kept her arms bound in 2 inches of thick steel. Her head covered in a black cloth but she could still see every detail of every cement block around her. The walls were 10 feet thick but she could still hear the troops training in the encampment above her. It was now more than ever that she could hear his laughing, the dark almost screaming laughter that came from every direction possible. She never gave an answer to him, she never spoke a word, and never a thought had crossed her mind. Her life was almost non-existent, that's what she had heard her master say over and over again, she wasn't worth the light of the full moon anymore, she was better off dead.

But her master the now Imperial Sir Integra Hellsing had aged, her body was old and her fate was sealed, in a matter of days she would release Seras from her cement tomb and a new chapter would unfold for the Hellsing Organization.

As for Alucard, he had gone on carrying out every whim Integra had called him for, every ghoul, every situation that humans and guns could not take care off. Seras rarely thought about him, but in the instances that his eyes crossed her mind she could see him, standing in front of her, the grin of death on his face. She thought once if he would accept what she was now or if he'd destroy her as he did every other vampire they had come in contact with. She was true nosferatu now, she was powerful, she was him.

The quiet years had made her realize that she was a killer, she couldn't be trusted, but she had a will to live. Her human mind and thoughts were almost shut out and that of what she truly was had taken over. All she had were her thoughts.

...and he could read everyone one of them. He wanted her now more than ever but masked his longing. Integra wanted to kill Seras to reduce any threat of her unleashing hell upon the world. She had always believed that the young police girl now full-fledged dampire would be the downfall to the mighty Dracula. Alucard pondered how she would do it, if they were to fall in love and he to really give in and let it all end. He was already in love with her, a fleeting soul he had wanted, a gift from the ancient gods after so many years of living with a curse. This was his chance to redeem himself.

Integra knew he would keep her. She hated it, wanting the vampire to herself she dreamed of endless life. Alucard never spoke to her about life after death after the War of the Creators. She would mention it every now and again but he would never answer her. Integra would act as if almost in jealousy against him, he knew her feelings but didn't care. He would wait outside the prison cell masking his presence just to feel her again.

It was the month of September when hell broke loose once again. Red and yellow skies showed the flame of a nearby town set ablaze. Alucard had been summoned to Integra's office with the hopes that he would be allowed to see her, to set her free and enjoy a killing as much as he did. He whispered to her over and over again for her to wake up.

" Seras..." he pleaded. " My Seras, blood flows and life ends, do not dream anymore."

She didn't answer back, she hadn't in the 10 years she had been trapped in that cell.

" Alucard, please destroy the filth and return immediately," he could hear every word perfectly, but not even a glance of interest crossed his mind.

" I shall do your chore, but I ask that you release her." They had had this conversation hundreds of times.

" I will do no such thing, you understand that it's been ten years Alucard, her thirst will be uncontrollable, and I pity the day that you have to end her life." Integra's voice had aged as well, the strict Imperial Guardian of the Queen was no longer boisterous, but slimmed and refined.

" She is not a beast of any nature, and you treat her as such," he phased out of the room with her on his mind. The chamber she was held in had been protected with ancients magic, stronger than his will. He couldn't break it, even completely relinquishing his control he had not the strength to break her bonds. Integra was the jailor with the only key. She had burned the pages of the last remaining spell book from the Medieval Ages. " Seras..." he pleaded with a soft tone. " Come to me..."

She was dreaming, her body had been dormant but her mind and soul kept on. She was sitting in his room, the cement room with only a chair fit for a king in. She sat with a body drained of blood at her feet. A trickle of blood ran down her chin and with a slight grin she cleaned it with her tongue. It was not a normal tongue however but a long black one, eyes with red iris's stayed on the tongue as she licked the blood. She began to laugh, a monstrous evil laughter as Alucard phased into the room next to her.

A heartbeat...

He felt it.

Time had stopped for him.

" Seras..." he whispered her name out loud from the town he was in. His grin crossed his face as he lifted his gun to the head of a ghoul. His whole body trembled, he had waited for this for 10 years, he wanted her body, but most of all he wanted her.

The shackles snapped off of her wrists, but her body did not move. Integra stood at the feet of Seras Victoria, police girl turned into a dampire the night Alucard found her. A corpse was in front of her. A blonde haired, ripped uniformed corpse. Integra had brought 6 guards in with her, all with guns filled with holy bullets and grenades filled with holy water.

Alucard phased into the cell.

" Remind me why I'm doing this Alucard,"

" Her heart gave a beat," He answered monotone.

" She's a bloody corpse, her hearts dried, and you mean to tell me her heart actually beat," Integra turned toward the unchanged vampire. He stood motionless starring at the body a broad smile crept from ear to ear.

" Seras...come out, come out where-ever you are," he whispered just low enough for only vampire ears to pick up. Integra starred at him. He was obsessed.

" Alucard I'm going to make a deal with her, if she is to reject the offer you will be-head her on the spot to you understand me?" Integra turned back to the corpse and kneeled.

" She and I are monsters," he said in almost a whisper.

"That's honestly not the greatest thing to hear, you understand she's been dormant for 10 years now, she saved us all in the past yes but that is no excuse she's a young vampire you were once that way." Integra knelt at the corpse's feet leaning in to get a better look.

Images hit Alucards' thoughts, burning buildings, the bodies men women and children all screaming for their survival. He didn't reveal any emotion as each new image came and went.

" I want her," he grinned, his fangs extended as he lowered his sunglasses, those eyes were blazing red. Integra had never seen those eyes, not even when Dracula had shown his true form. She was almost afraid of them, he sensed it but said nothing.

" You will kill her understand me? If anything were to happen I'd destroy both of you." Integra stood giving him a look of utter terror. " Alucard promise me this."

" You will is my command," he placed a hand over his non-existent heart and bowed. She turned toward one of the soldiers that held a box with a packet of hospital blood. He handed it over gulping down at the horror that was in front of him. Integra ripped off the black hood on the body to reveal a shrunken dried head of what once was a human looking creature. The body had no eyes and the mouth was slightly opened exposing her vampiric eye teeth.

" Leave us," she commanded the 6 troops.

" Sir Integra," they all started in, she raised her hand in defiance. The soldiers each took about 5 steps back out of the room, Alucard mentally shut the door and the soldiers began to bang on it. Integra tore off the plastic that held the blood in its package and poured it on the face and over the mouth of the corpse. The pounding of the guards on the door had never been louder than at this moment.

He stood there, motionless as did Integra.

"Anything yet?" She was impatient.

"Her heart still slumbers," he stood emotionless.

Minutes elapsed, the guards stopped banging and all was silent.

There it was...

Soft at first,

than louder,

louder it beat.

It was as if African War drums were pounding in his ears. She moved slowly, bending down to lick up the blood on the floor. They both watched as her body thickened and her hair brightened. Her elongated tongue made 2 passes over the quickly drying blood and she then laughed. She tipped her head back to expose both of her eyes had reformed, the blood red iris's matched that of Alucards making Integra take a step back almost in sheer terror.

Seras picked herself off the floor almost as if she were possessed and stood.

" Command me master," her voice almost screamed as her demons showed. " Tell me all that you wish for me to destroy." Integra grabbed another bag of blood that she had in her pocket she threw it over and if as it had been slow motion Seras's had gently caught it with little effort. She bit into it with her fangs and dried it of every drop.

Alucard had been in the dark corner of the room watching everything that was happening.

" You have drank my blood Seras, you now belong to me and the Hellsing Agency. You will follow my orders or you will die, do you understand me?" Integra's older voice rang out with all the bold she could muster.

Seras turned and peered at Alucard, he hadn't changed his appearance, he was still physically attractive and an almost primal rage wanted him. " I will follow you Imperial Guard Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, I will kill what you wish of me," she turned back to Integra, her eyes blazing as she laughed and phased out of the room.

" Follow her," Integra commanded.

" She is of no concern," Alucard phased out as well leaving the terrified Imperial Guard by herself. He did follow her though, as she ran with her inhuman speed through the clearing. Her body was now fully regenerated but she was still in her shredded uniform. Every muscle had shown and each reflex was quicker than he had ever seen before.

" Vlad Dracul," she stopped and stood in the open field under the bright blue moon in the sky.

" Seras Victoria," he phased before her.

" I suppose you want me to thank you for bringing me back and releasing me?" She crossed her arms. She was still childlike after all. He stood quiet with a grin on his face. She could see his eyes clearly through his tinted sunglasses.

She leapt at him, arms outreached nails poised to dig into flesh. Contact was made, and a piece of skin had been peeled away leaving no blood and the skin reformed instantly. He pulled out his gun and shot her twice in her head and once in her abdomen. The pieces of remaining dampire fell to the ground but for mere seconds before regenerating with life from around her. Within seconds she stood in front of him with black eyes covering her body.

" Such a beautiful night is it not police girl," he placed his gun back into the holster hidden in the elongated red trench coat. Her body took a few moments to finish regenerating.

" I am no longer your police girl Alucard, you are damn well sure enough of that." Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back feeling the cool air hit her face. " Why did she release me?"

" I wanted you," they didn't move, her head still leaning back, she had a small smirk cross the left side of her face.

" You're attracted to me?" She turned her gaze toward him. " I'm a monster, even at this moment I taste his blood, and you brought me back?"

"We are the night," he phased to her instantly. Something that would have frightened her before seemed anything but out of the ordinary now. She felt his cold hand wrap around her stomach and pull her closer to him. What was left of her uniform easily fell to ground as they tore at each other's clothing. Each minute passing becoming more animalistic then the next. Seras pushed him to the ground, her soft skin felt like silk to him. The pale color of her breasts gently moving as they began to dance. Seconds turned into hours as she cried out over and over gain in pleasure as he took her, biting down on her repeatedly drawing little blood that was in her body.

He felt amazing to her, pain and pleasure mixed almost perfectly as he forced his way in. She let out a wicked scream as he thrust. This was her first time after all and each sensation led way to the next. She leaned back on top of him both bodies meeting each other many times before he grabbed her, turning her so that she was now laying underneath him. He grabbed her legs forcing them further apart as he repeatedly thrust into her. Her breasts bounced and he noticed every moment of every cell of skin she had. It was magic to him, it was everything he ever wanted. He was in her body, he felt the fire of her against his ice cold skin and almost came because of it. She on the other hand had already came twice from just the act of his thrusting.

He grabbed at her nipples pinching them slightly and then harder listening to her small gasps of breath. It excited him listening to her heart race. He hadn't dreamed of even being this close to her in the past ten years and here they were, bodies twisted and groaning of excitement. He had felt her tighten around him and began moving faster. She moved with him and panted as he began to go deeper and faster. She had never felt anything like this before, she felt his every pulse and every twist of skin as the two met. He was panting himself as he grabbed her legs and pushed hard, she almost growled in ecstasy as he threw his head back and screamed. They both came that last time together, he collapsed on top of her chest and her limbs fell hard to the earth. Both stayed in the position for hours. Neither drifting to sleep but more so listening to each others heartbeats. His had slowed and was almost non-existent but her was more steady, young.

Few hours later the dawn was beginning to break on the horizon as Alucard picked up the weakened female body. She clung to his chest just as she had the night they had first met. Ten years he had waited for her, but in his mind he had waited a lifetime and nothing was going to take her away from him. She was the gift he from the gods he would have given his immortality for, she was the reason he was alive.

She woke up what seemed like days later in a soft satin bed. She was in her old room down the hall from Alucards chamber. On the nightstand laid three packets of blood with Seras written on the side. She grabbed them eagerly and bit into each one pretending it was a beating vein in a neck. She wanted warm blood, it was apparent to her but as for now she had subsided the thirst with the huge quantity of hospital blood. As she turned to through the empty packets in the waste she noticed a small red uniform laying on the night stand near the door. It did resemble her old uniform but the skirt reached her knees this time around. Seras gave a quick smirk as she unbuttoned the top. The insignia on the shoulder however was different than what she had before, 'Guardian Victoria.' printed on the top line, ' Vampire Class 1,' written on the bottom. Like everyone already hadn't know the events that had taken place ten years ago.

This was not a fresh start by any means, she knew that as did Alucard. The night they shared was long awaited and almost a weight lifted off her shoulders. She smiled as she thought back, how he felt skin to skin made her almost giddy. Turning she walked back over to her bed and laid back crossing her arms behind her head using them as a pillow. Closing her eyes, Seras took a moment to stop and listen to every little detail she could pick up on. Focusing back to the room she was in a soft weight pressed down on the bed beside her.

" It's a beautiful night," he commented. The smile stayed on his face as he spoke.

" Like a child," she giggled. As bad as it seemed she had completely fallen for him.

" How about we grab a bite to eat?" Neither of them moved. A few minutes passed before the sound of her stomach growling hit his ears.

" Will it always be this way now?" She asked softly while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath trying to get the thought of a beating vein out of her mind. " I mean the constant drumming in my head for a beating heart?"

" If you let it control you then yes," He rolled over facing her propping his head up on one arm as the other rested on her stomach. She opened her eyes and drifted them toward him. 10 years in the cement chamber really didn't change either one of them at all. It was almost as if they had picked up right where they had left off. It was almost calming to think of it like that.

" I do have to ask you Alucard, are you acting different towards me at all? Out of curiosity of course," she twiddled her thumbs that were currently rested on her stomach.

" I haven't changed in the slightest, whether it be my attitude or actions, I'd always had the deepest desire to have something that existed on this earth that I could have feelings toward, they were just laying dormant until the right moment. I knew that while you were acting as a half-breed I couldn't show you this side of me. Now that you have acted on instinct and learned you're true nature I can't be who I truly am with you,"

Seras leaned back onto the bed and closed her eyes. " Eternity," she whispered.

" As you wish," He leaned over to her, and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his body and huddled close to him.

She was happy.

They let the night pass without moving.

They listened to the night.

This was love.

They rested that day in each others arms, the world was dead for those few hours and they slept comfortably through the next day.


End file.
